A peculiar learning process
by CynderStudios
Summary: Leonardo was a natural born leading, which made you and Splinter proud. He lead his brothers in everything from walking as baby's to eating different foods now. But, there was something that your oldest son has trouble with and it makes him feel terrible for failing in it. It was spelling. But, today dear viewers you were going to fix this and help yours son out!


**Leonardo was a leader you and Splinter could tell. The way the small child acted around his family proved he was a natural born leader. From him being the first to walk, which lead your three younger sons to follow soon after him, as well as the same thing for talking. But there was something that you learned that Leo couldn't grasp. It was in fact spelling. He couldn't seem to get it and had many mistakes while practicing it. But, after today you have decided to make a plan to help your son.**

* * *

You placed the wooden swords back on there place on the dojo's walls as your oldest son pulled lightly at your long skirt.

Leo whined as he pulled lightly at your silk skirt in a protest." Moooooom! Why can't I participate in training today?". Your oldest son whined a little looking for answers to why he had to be absent for his training lesson with his brother and his master.

" Well today sweetie you'll be getting a one-on-one lesson with me! Isn't that exciting?". You cheered happily trying to engage your oldest sons mine into thinking that this lesson was very you turned around you swore his eyes sparkled excitedly.

"Really!".He states as he giggles excitedly."Come on mom!".He pulls at your arm in excitement.

He pulled my arm leading me to the dojo, until I swoop him up and began to pecker his face with my loving kisses.

"No No No!". I giggled at him smiling." We'll be in the living room today sweetie!".

He looks confusedly at you,but he nods and follows along after you to the living room area.

You let out a little sigh as your son helps you sit down. You thank your soon smiling as he nods sitting down.

" Now Leo, can you show me how to spell out the word..hmmm..Oh! How about the word cat?". You smile down at your son as he looks nervously down at the paper, yet he still nods. He looks at the paper and the small pencil next to it. He picks up the pencil and starts writing it shakes as he fears he'll get it wrong.

Once he wrote all the letters down on the paper he closes his eyes nervously and gives it to you. What he wasnt expecting was next.

" Leo sweetie why are you nervous? You've gotten it correct sweetie!".You cheered with a soft voice a you rubbed his shell as he looked up.

" Really!".You saw his eyes light up as his confident rose as well with it!

You nod happily encouraging him on to continue." Leonardo? Would you like to continue?". You watched as his head nodded vigorously wanting to continue.

You nod as you continued to think of easy words for him to practice with.

* * *

As a few hours passed you and Leo had made some very helpful progress. But as the hours ticked by the words got harder each time and you could tell Leo was starting to panic.

" Leo sweetie it's okay your doing fine sweetie!".You tried giving him comfort by rubbing his shell.

He was curled up into a small ball laying on your legs and lap. When you saw tears peeking out of his eyes you wiped them of with your finger trying to comfort the blue clad let out a sad whimper as he shook his head.

"N-No!N-No its n-not M-Mom! I-I can't even s-spell correctly! H-How can I-I be a ninja a-and not know h-how t-to spell there!". He cried clinging to your dress and soaking it with his small tears.

"W-Well..it is more of a difficult wo-!".You were about to go on until you heard your oldest son let a cry out and just like that he was gone.

"W-Wait! S-Sweetie! Thats not what I meant!". You yelled as you followed the sounds of his tears to his favorite place to hide.

You sighed up nervously at the closet were you heard small hiccups in.

"L-Leo sweetie? C-Can you please come out? I wanted to talk with yo-!".You were cut off again. You would have been mad by this, but in this situation you just can't.

"M-Mom please stop..I-I can't spell like my brothers! H-How can I be a ninja and c-can't spell!". He lets out a cry rubbing his tears away.

" S-Sweetie if you just let me in I-I can-!".You started then again stopped by your sons plead to you.

"Mom...please let me be a-alone...p-please..?".You stared at the door placing a comforting hand on it, then sighed lowering your head nodding.

" Alright sweetie..".You state as you walked away leaving your son to be alone with himself.

* * *

**:OOOOO WOOOOAAAAAAAHHHH ! Done with the first chapter of my first book! Its pretty cool :D! Im going to be updating thanks to summer so be on the look out!**


End file.
